Chocolatey Goodness
by Emerald Embers
Summary: Christmassy and shamelessly cute TsuzukixHisoka. Well, I was going to write it one day or another ; .


Chocolatey Goodness 

by Emerald Embers

Rated PG for being fluffy and mostly harmless, a little like Tsuzuki himself.

Non-profit fan-fiction

Notes: I don't know where this one came from, but I've adored this couple since I first saw the anime, so I guess it figures that after reading the first book of the manga my love resurged and formed itself into fic.

* * *

Tsuzuki was sickeningly adorable.

It was the hat. Had to be the hat. There he was, hot chocolate in hand, admiring the city from his seat on the bench and wearing a _bobble hat_.

It wasn't professional (no surprise there), it didn't fit the image of a shinigami (again with the lack of surprise), and it was absolutely driving Hisoka insane.

"Take that off," Hisoka insisted.

"But my ears will get cold! I'll catch pneumonia!"

"You're already dead, idiot."

"Meanie." Tsuzuki pouted and pulled the hat off, making a point of rubbing his ears to demonstrate their forthcoming coldness.

Oh god.

Somehow, with his hair ruffled and sticking out in all directions courtesy of static from the hat, Tsuzuki managed to look _even cuter_.

"Why did you drag me down here? Isn't the office party tonight?"

"The office christmas party is traditionally _awful_. Besides, Tatsumi _always_ ends up doing _something_ with Watari that he later regrets, and he'll be extra-unpleasant towards anyone who saw it for the next month."

"...That's a good excuse, for you. But why here?"

Tsuzuki looked up at Hisoka, then pointed over at a somewhat haggard looking man working a burger stall. "I don't know who that man is, how long he's been working here, or what he does with the rest of his time, but every christmas for the past seven years that man has served the _best_ hot chocolate I have _ever_ tasted."

"That's stup-" Hisoka quickly found himself cut off by having a hot drink thrust in his face.

"Try some."

Hisoka brushed Tsuzuki's hand aside. "I don't like hot chocolate."

"You never try anything. How am I supposed to keep working with someone who doesn't like chocolate?"

"I like chocolate, I just don't like _hot_ chocolate."

"Oh? Oh! Good! Well in that case, happy Christmas!" The hot chocolate was withdrawn from view and replaced by a fairly large giftwrapped box.

"You didn't have to," Hisoka said quietly as he took the box off Tsuzuki. "Are we allowed to celebrate Christmas?"

"Office _Christmas_ party."

"Oh. Right." The boy began unwrapping the box of chocolates, then reddened and held the box back out to Tsuzuki. "I can't, I haven't got you anything!"

Tsuzuki pushed Hisoka's hand away. "I don't want anything." He grinned, then blushed bright red and turned back to his hot chocolate.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

Hisoka watched Tsuzuki carefully as he finished unwrapping the chocolates, then clicked onto precisely why Tsuzuki had been so embarrassed. Being an empath could be rather handy sometimes. "Do you like soft centres?"

Tsuzuki nodded, surprised when Hisoka held out a caramel centre, even more surprised when Hisoka pressed it up against his lips. "Oh," He managed to squeak before letting Hisoka pop it into his open mouth.

Hisoka waited for Tsuzuki to bite down before continuing, "You aren't very subtle."

"Sorry," The older shinigami apologised around a mouthful of chocolate before swallowing. "I only really wanted you to smile."

"If you've blown our budget on champagne-"

"Hate the stuff."

"Roses?"

"I'm not Muraki!"

Hisoka winced slightly, fought back down the awkward memories itching for a chance to resurface. "Oh." Third time lucky, he supposed. "Expensive hotel room?"

"Maybe a little."

Hisoka smiled and picked out a coffee-centre, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as he thought aloud. "You should never sleep with someone on a first date."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. "I didn't mean - I didn't mean we'd have to _do_ anything, I've never thought you're easy-"

Hisoka pushed the second chocolate between Tsuzuki's lips to shut him up. "I didn't say we couldn't do anything else," he said with a sly look and leant forward, lightly kissing Tsuzuki on the cheek.

Tsuzuki swallowed.

Suddenly the annual cup of hot chocolate didn't seem quite as appealing.


End file.
